Hetalia Fantasia Final Battle
by Moyashimochi
Summary: Italy and the gang battle the final boss in the game Hetalia Fantasia! How will they defeat it?


Yay, my first story here . No pairings here. Just rated for a bit of violence [thanks to a certain person... *cough*Russia*cough*] Anyway I wrote this when I was bored... so don't expect much. And I'd really like some reviews~ It'd make my day xD And if you haven't actually listened to the Hetalia Fantasia drama CD, it'd help a lot. Japan is a priest, Italy is an adventurer, Germany a blacksmith, UK a summoner, US a gunner and that's about it... so I made up the others' classes for this fic xD

* * *

"Is everyone here?" The United Kingdom raised a bushy eyebrow as he looked at the small crowd of them, standing at the entrance of the cavern.

"Ve! I'm here!" The adventurer, Italy, was happily munching on a bun. It took a whole lot of time trying to train him, but it somewhat paid off... his agility was the highest in the group...

"Oi! Don't eat all the pao aru!" China yelled, worried about all their supplies. Italy was such a glutton, he thought. Hong Kong merely looked at his older brother make a fuss, and looked through their supplies again.

"I've counted, Igirisu-kun, we're all here," Japan said, looking around.

"Okay... so here's the plan... First..." UK said.

"Will I get to be the hero!?" America cut in, and UK punched him.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING, YOU GIT!" He said, annoyed. He sighed. "Anyway... Italy will go in first, after Japan blesses all of us. Because he has the highest agility and can get away the quickest."

"Can you do that?" Germany asked Italy.

"Ve~ I think so..." Italy muttered, looking a bit pale.

"So while he distracts Diablo..." He paused, thinking about how no players had ever beaten the dragon yet, because it was so powerful... Could we do it... He asked himself, and clearing his throat, continued, "France will try and sneak up behind him and at least give him a taste of poison."

"I will," France smiled seductively. He was an assassin, and could sneak up on many opponents unnoticed. He was tossing a dagger up and down now, looking at UK.

UK looked away from him and looked at the rest.

"So I'll summon some help while Russia and Germany lead the main assault on Diablo, because they have the highest attack and defence in this group..."

He cast a nervous glance at Russia, who was smiling and emitting a rather scary aura. He was most definitely ready for this boss battle, he thought. Germany looked serious and determined, as usual...

"And China and Hong Kong shall stay in a safe area with Italy, Japan and the supplies... so anyone who's hurt can go there. And Italy can be sent out if anything goes wrong to distract the beast..."

"HEY UK! YOU MISSED ME OUT!" America shouted.

"Oh right, you just go fight alongside Germany and Russia. ONCE FRANCE IS DONE OR HAS TRIED TO POISON HIM. DON'T CHARGE IN!" UK shook the taller blonde man, knowing he had to emphasise certain things in order for him to actually understand.

"Right right right..." America seemed nonchalant about it.

"Okay... here goes..." Japan blessed the party, and they pushed Italy into the cave.

"Woah, I hope the monster drops a lot of gold and loot aru..." China looked greedily into the cave.

Italy stumbled into the cave, and turned around. Germany was glaring at him so much he got scared and ran straight ahead...

Bumping into a huge wall of black scales.

There was a roar, and two huge yellow eyes, like those of a cat, stared at him.

The wingless dragon roared and stomped on its eight legs before breathing fire at where Italy was standing. But of course, he had already begun to run.

The dragon, who was much slower than him, let out a hiss and chased him all around the huge cave, which was also surrounded by magma. Once or twice Italy tripped and nearly got sliced, but he managed to recover quickly and escape again.

When the dragon was not facing them, France slipped quietly into the cave, which was filled with roars and Italy shouting and crying for mercy.

As he saw the tail whip by him, France leapt on the tail and quickly worked his way to the back of the dragon, who had yet to notice him. Climbing on scales seemed easier than scaling buildings, which was what he did most of the time. And he remembered the time he had scaled a tower and was unable to come down...

The dagger, dripping with black poison, came down and pierced the dragon's flanks.

It screeched and turned around, hissing. France got the hint and quickly leapt off, landing on the hard stone ground. He ran off as a jet of fire seared the place he was standing at moments before.

He leapt on a pile of rocks and threw several daggers at the beast. Some of them bounced off the spikes on its back, while others merely grazed the dragon. It came at him again.

"Eh, why do you want to fight him da?"

There was a flash of bright light, and one of the dragon's legs was cut clean. Russia smiled as he swung his sword over his shoulder.

"I guess you'll be fighting us, ne?"

The dragon roared and breathed fire, which was met with a jet of ice.

A beautiful blue bird was next to UK.

"How'd you like my new chick?" He grinned.

"I'd get a sexier one~" France was next to him and UK whipped around.

"Fight the bloody beast will you!?" He shouted, as France made a move to hug him.

"What are you gonna do, summon a unicorn to attack me?"

"In fact... I already have..." There was a dark smile on his face as a unicorn came and stabbed France in the stomach.

Meanwhile, America was happily blasting away at the dragon.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Germany shouted, as he dodged an incoming missile.

The dragon, even though it lacked two legs now thanks to Russia, was still very much alive and kicking. It snapped its jaws at Germany and swung him towards the magma.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Italy was up on his feet and grabbed him from mid-air. Germany never knew how strong Italy was, but he found himself being dragged to China, Hong Kong and Japan to get healed.

France was also being healed, while UK was being childed by China for being so immature and picking fights while in a major boss battle. Once he was healed, he and France went back into the fray.

"This is very fun da?" Russia commented as he slashed at the beast.

"HAHA! I HAVE FUN WHENEVER I WANT!" America was really having a lot of fun shooting at the dragon, which still showed no signs of dying.

However, several bullets ricocheted from the hard scales and brought staglamites down on them.

"Sh-" UK cursed as he made his unicorn destroy them before they landed on his party members.

"DAMN IT, FIRE PROPERLY YOU GIT!" He shouted to America.

"Yeah yeah..." America muttered, blasting a few more shots.

Soon, Russia really needed to be healed. His clothes were mainly in shreds, save for his scarf, and he was panting. But he refused to be healed.

"This will finish soon da..." He said, and dodged snapping jaws. "Kolkolkolkol..." He went, and stabbed a nostril of the dragon.

It screeched and raised its head, and everyone watched in horror as Russia, still clinging on to his longsword, was lifted up as well.

"I have to heal him..." Japan immediately dashed out of the safe spot and ran towards the flying Russian.

Germany swung his huge battlehammer and hit a claw that was flying up towards Russia, while Japan began to chant. There was a dull crack as the dragon screeched once more and swung its head wildly.

"Damn," UK quickly sent his ice phoenix to save his team mate, no matter how much he hated him, because he was the best fighter on the team.

The bird swooped towards the flailing dragon and grabbed Russia by the scarf in its talons and quickly flew away. Russia landed on the ground with a thud as Japan quickly healed him, and France dragged Japan away as the dragon snapped the spot where he was.

"When will the thing die aru..." China was getting impatient.

"Maybe we should attack him too..." Hong Kong suggested.

"Ehhh? With what ve?" Italy asked, even though he obviously had a sword hanging by his side in its scabbard.

"Hmm... Did we bring those aru...?" China looked at Hong Kong.

Hong Kong searched their sack of items.

"Yes."

China smiled.

"HEY EVERYONE, LOOK OUT ARU!" China shouted.

Everyone turned to see Hong Kong light up one of his favourite things...

...

Fireworks.

They flew toward the dragon with a loud bang, and the impact was so great it sent the great beast flying into the lava, snarling as it sank into the lava.

A small door opened, and America shouted.

"LOOK! THERE'S THE TREASURE!"

They turned, and all of them ran towards the door...

"What?! There's nothing here aru!" China spat.

"Hmm? I thought we put the treasure somewhere..." America muttered, looking at Japan.

"Maybe it was a glitch..." Japan suggested. "Since nobody else has beaten Diablo before..."

"YOU MEAN ALL THIS WAS FOR NOTHING!?" UK was pissed off now.

"Eh, at least we got a ton of experience points..." Italy said.

"Hmm? So what shall we do now da?" Russia smiled, as if he wasn't bothered back the lack of treasure.

"Hmm... so Japan... shall we make an expansion pack?" America smiled.

"It looks like we shall..." Japan smiled.

* * *

Yay~ A sequel, America? I'll think about it. Yes, I had no idea what to name the dragon, so I looked at my games and ta-da~ Saw Diablo. Eheh. I apologise for the lack of America in this. I have no idea what to do with him apart from making him fire his gun and cause chaos... Or Germany...


End file.
